Teddy Prince
by angelmelody1231
Summary: A Prince and Witch can never be but maybe a little something can happen to make it possible


Teddy Prince

Summary: Point: You can hardly tell the difference of a Prince and a good-nothing

**Snow: Just a story that came I didn't want to do Amu pairing so I put a Rima x Nagihiko!**

**Amu: So is anyone besides Rima and Nagi in the story**

**Snow: Maybe…..**

**Tadase: Eh…A Rima-san and Nagihiko-san story**

**Snow: Yep! **

**Ikuto: …..**

**Snow: What Ikuto-san?**

**Ikuto: Why aren't you making an Ikuto x Amu story**

**Snow: Cause I don't like that pairing a lot plus I can't think anything with Ikuto x Amu story **

**Ikuto: Well here are so ideas (Insert text here)**

**Snow: Bye start chappie and I forgot to tell you but here Tadase!**

**Tadase: Snow-san doesn't own Shugo chara Pit peach does**

**Snow: Bye!**

**Ikuto: And that pretty much it how about it Snow**

**Snow: Ikuto were you talking?**

**Ikuto: (Sulks)**

They say a witch and a prince can never be together. The witch will be crushed and defeated by the prince but sometimes that story isn't true if a little something happens.

_Rima thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

Normal

A girl stared at the billboard

"The showdown of the witch and prince who going to win the witch or the prince? Many votes are on that the prince will win and few votes to the witch who is going to win will the prince crush the witch like in the fairy tales?"

_Who the is 'witch' you ask I know who it is _

"yes?" she said with her glinting evilly.

"I-I'm sorry!" shouted the guy from the newspaper club asked to take a picture with a frightened look on his face.

"Huh? You wanted a picture for the showdown right?" said the girl

_It is me..._

Long straight blonde hair that reaches to her knees, brown eyes and pale skin. Cute? Yes. But her face looks like a witch, small eyes that leer and glint evilly makes her look like a witch in the fairy tales.

_Even though they say a it's a showdown is not like we use magic or swords or anything. We use brains. It's a comp where students uses there brains like a pop quiz starting next month. I am versing the so-called Prince named Nagihiko and somehow he ended up being partners for the quiz me, Rima. _

"Nagihiko-sama!"

"Okay the picture's done sorry of using up your time"

Rima glanced at the 'prince' she would be versing and shrugged him off and then looked at the girls outside throwing and screaming insults at her

"Don't dare lay a finger on the prince!"

"Ugly witch! Ugly witch!"

"Go back to the mountain witch!"

Rima has a very, very angry face she glared at them and walked out of the room.

_Of course, since I am the witch and his rival they hate me and to them a total eyesore._

"Rima!" shouted a pink head

"Amu!" Rima shouted

"Rima don't let those people get to you okay?" said Amu

"Rima you don't listen to them if you want me to kill someone for you tell me right?" said Utau a evil glint in her eye and evil aura but smiling.

"Why do I feel like that you are not lying?"

"Because I am not?" said Utau

"Rima personally I think Utau should have the witch title" whispered Amu because if Utau heard her she soul eat her of breakfast

"But Rima don't you think the prince is kinda cool?" said Amu

"Huh?"

"Plus you can get closer to the Prince-I mean he is really cool after all" added Amu

"I guess if Rima wanted to want ya think?"

"Yeah right, I don't like perfect people he would have a lot more fun it he had some sort of weakness he is trying he hardest to hide that be a lot more interesting" said Rima as she leered at them.

Both were totally frightened.

"Kidding" Rima added with a stupidly huge grin on her face.

"Really Rima wouldn't do anything so mean" said Amu with a sweatdrop forming on her forehead.

"Awww...and I had my hopes up that you would become as evil as me" said Utau even though she was frighten half to death.

_I guess it is reasonable I am called a witch._

_Oh no! I forgot my notebook in the classroom._

"Sorry you two I forgot my notebook" Rima said.

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Rima opened the door to the classroom and saw the 'prince' crawling around trying to find something.

"Where are you~"

"Come on out~"

"Eh!" Rima and Nagihiko shouted at the same time when they noticed each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I came here to get my notebook I forgotten what on earth are you doing?"

"Couching like that" Rima added quietly.

"IT IS NOTHING HURRY UP AND GO AWAY!" the Prince shouted again

_It must be nothing _

Rima found a old teddy bear on her notebook

"Huh? What this"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's Ted-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Hai?"

"So this is yours"

"Yes can I have it back?!"

Rima looked at him hopelessly and a sweatdrop fell o her head

_Is that person really the prince?! I mean his clothes are messy he is crying not to mention his hair too! _

"Heh, so even the prince has a weak spot huh?" said Rima doing her 'evil eye' so-called-by Utau

"Yes!"

"Why...?"

"Because all my childhood I use Ted-chan to help me in anything when I needed to speak in front of people and helping me pass a exam!"

"Nani just because of that so boring!" said Rima rubbing the teddy bear

"I'll do anything I will give you money or anything I'll even sell my body!"

"Calm down here"

"H-huh?"

"You think I need you to do all of that?"

He nodded he head

Rima smiled softly and said

"Don't worry I won't say a bit about any of this besides your having a hard time aren't you?"

"Don't worry it's not always good to be too perfect ne, Teddy Prince"

"Matte! What's your name!"

"Rima"

To the witch finding the Teddy's Prince is something quite rare to see and that he is maybe a funny guy.

"Rima-chan ne?" whispered Nagihiko quietly

**Next Day...!**

"Hi Rima" said some of Nagihiko's fan girls

"Hello" Rima said doing the 'evil eyes' it has turned into a habit to do so very often

"You need to start working"

Rima nodded and looked I her bag

"Oh no! My notebook!"

_My notebook I wrote everything in there about work now that I lost it-wait I thought I got my notebook yesterday _

"Hahahaha!"

"You can't do you can you?!"

_I should have known I this they want me gone,_

Rima looked and saw one holding a chainsaw

_Seriously!_

"Here"

Nagihiko handed Rima the work sheet and smiled at her sweetly

Rima took it from him and smiled softly again, slightly blushing

_I think I know why people like him so much and why he is called an prince..._

The fan girls looked shocked and whispered "The prince helped the witch!"

**Time Skippy**

Rima's school had just ended and everyone is eager to go home-well besides Nagihiko's fan girls wishing to see him again

Rima started to walk until

"Ouch"

A little boy bumped into her

"Are you okay?" said Rima glinted the 'evil eyes' again

"Sorry..." said the boy afraid

"It's okay isn't Rima" asked Nagihiko popping out o nowhere again

"Huh...?" said the little boy

"yeah it fine I mean I look like a witch and yeah" said Rima smiling, not a soft tiny smile a genuine smile on her face.

"It's okay! I just thought that you were angry at me and Onee-chan you don't look like a witch when you smile you look like someone very kind!" said the boy proudly

"Thank you"

Rima turned to Nagihiko

"He called me kind and that I don't look like a witch" said Rima smiling again because she is too happy not to smile

"Yeah..." said Nagihiko slightly blushing

**Next few weeks **

After that happened Rima and Nagihiko became quite good friends

**What happened in the last few weeks:**

**"Hey Nagihiko here I really like these manga you should read them as a thank you for that time you gave me your work sheet!" said Rima carrying a 15 or 20 manga**

**"That many?!" said Nagihiko calmly but you can tell he's shocked**

**"Really so that's how you'd think of it, well here's how I do it" said Rima drawing down on her piece of paper**

**"But you can do it like this to" commented Nagihiko seriously**

**"I need help I can't go on stage!" shouted Nagihiko anime crying**

**"So what"**

**"Just be yourself"**

**"I guess but..."**

**"Have Ted-chan with you"**

**"Okay"**

**Rima hopped and actively ran to him but tripped into his arms and crashed into Nagihiko and Ted-chan got spilled by a nearby coffee cup that still had coffee**

**"Ahh" they both said I shock mode**

**"Wahhh...I am so sorry"**

**"It okay"**

**"Let me wash him for you ne..."**

**"Ahh, he smells like coffee" said Rima giggling**

**"Come on be serious Rima-chan!"**

**"HAHA!"**

**"RIMA-CHAN!"**

**"Good morning" said Rima**

**"Good morning" replied Nagihiko**

**"She is not doing to steal Prince-sama away"**

_I don't know why but we started to make an excuse to see each other every where we went like I want Rima to help me study or something when did I will so close to Nagihiko when did it feel so natural to have him by my side?_

"WHAT DO MEAN I CAN'T COMPETE!"

Rima has been angered by the teacher and the crazy fan girls

"What is going on?"

"Nagi-kun!"

"Rima-chan"

"Teacher, what is going on?!" said Nagihiko calmly

"Well, you see some students gave your work to me because you asked them to and I was the same copy as someone else's work"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DID MY OWN WORK!" Rima shouted leering, glinting and glaring all at the same time PLUS Utau's death aura surrounding her make her seem 20 or 50 times scary

Nagihiko went and ripped Rima's work

"That's the solution and I will help Rima-chan in her work for tomorrow any objections" smiled Nagihiko but had a not-so-princely aura around him

So with those words said he disappeared dragged Rima out of the room NO ONE MESSED WITH HIM NOR RIMA

On the Day of the Quiz

"You know Nagihiko"

"Yeah"

"You didn't have Ted-chan with you when you helped me"

"Really?! I-I-I-I didn't notice"

"Hehe"

"What?"

"It just you the growing up now"

"Well I have you"

"Haha"

Rima thought he was just being nice so she laughed at it a bit when she noticed that he was serious she asked him again

"Really?"

Nagihiko nodded his head quietly

Rima smiled at him sweetly

"Ah"

"What is it Rima-chan" asked Nagihiko

"I am feeling nervous"

"Here have Ted-chan he make you not nervous all!"

"Silly it only works on you"

"Maybe" said Nagihiko

"But I got something else" added Nagihiko

"What that?"

"It's you"

"Thank you Teddy bear Prince" said Rima

"Why do you always call be that?!"

"Because cute~"

_We are both people with the looks in a fairy tale. One a prince and the another a witch. In every fairy I read the Prince and Princess fall in love but in my story the Prince falls for the Witch, plus sometimes even Witches want a happy ending too. _

END

**Snow: So what do you think guys huh GUYS! (looks around)**

**Amu: Yaa**

**Snow: HUH?! A tower!**

**Tadase: I love paradise**

**Snow: I guess I don't mind **

**Snow: Plus I hate sitting down**

**Tadase: I love this story**

**Snow: (sparkly eyes) Thank you!**

**Ikuto: Please Review~ **


End file.
